The Broken Time Turner
by insane-wholockian-at-hogwarts
Summary: Teddy Lupin, Lily L. Potter, James S. Potter, and Albus S. Potter go back in time and meet Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Sirius. Takes place in Order of the Phoenix. Teddy/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

**For this story, James Sirius looks like the original James Potter and Lily Luna looks like Lily Evans. The two James' could be twins. Lily Luna has the same eye and hair colour but they don't look exactly the same. ****  
**

**Thank you ForeverPotter17 for giving me some ideas. You should go read her stories. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!  
**

* * *

I was sitting with my boyfriend, Teddy Lupin. We were at my house. My brothers, James and Albus were also there. Our cousin, Rose Weasley, was getting married to Scorpius Malfoy in a couple of weeks. James and Albus were staying at our parents' house while they visited. Our parents, Harry and Ginny Potter, were at Rose's parents house helping with the decorations for the wedding. I had only been out of Hogwarts for a few weeks and I still lived with my parents.

I was extremely glad that Mum and Dad weren't home. You see, they didn't know that Teddy and I were dating. The only people who knew were James and Albus. It's not that I liked keeping secrets, but it seemed necessary at the time. When Teddy and I first started dating, I was sixteen and in my sixth year at Hogwarts. The problem is, he was twenty-six. We didn't care about the age difference, but I knew my dad would. And probably my mum. It could have been worse, Teddy's parents had about a thirteen year gap, but they were both of age. I turned seventeen (when wizards and witches come of age) in May of my sixth year. Teddy and I decided to wait until I finished my seventh and last year before telling them. It's now the middle of July and I'm done Hogwarts. I'm eighteen and Teddy is twenty-eight. Oh, and there was no telling how the rest of the family would react, especially Victoire. She was still mad at Teddy for breaking up with her. I already seemed to stick out from the rest of the family. I didn't need another reason to.

I told James and Albus because I trust them and I knew they would be hurt if they found out we kept it for them. I'm closer to them than the rest of the family. In fact, we rarely fought. I mean I rarely fought with them. James and Al fought all of the time. Teddy's already like a brother to them. Of course, now that James knows, he likes to tease us about it. He was named after two marauders, James, our grandfather, and Sirius, Dad's godfather. Him and our cousin, Fred Weasley II, decided to call themselves the new marauders. James is Prongs, because he looked and acted a lot like the original James/Prongs. Fred is Padfoot, because Dad always said Fred reminded him a bit of Sirius/Padfoot. And they convinced Teddy to let them call him Moony. The original Moony was Teddy's dad, Remus. I was named Lily Luna after my grandmother and my parents' friend. Of course almost all of these people are dead. My grandparents, James and Lily; Dad's godfather, Sirius; and Teddy's parents, Remus and Tonks. Luna's the only one who is still alive. Speaking of Luna, she probably knows. She can usually figure out things like this. But she wouldn't tell.

Anyway, Teddy and I were sitting on the couch, talking, when we heard a loud noise from the upstairs hallway. Normally, that wouldn't have been a big deal. But, since James was here, we knew something bad had happened. We looked at each other than ran to see what happened. Mum and Dad would freak out if the house exploded.

When we got there, we saw James and Albus fighting over something in their hands.

"It's mine, Al! Give it back!" James shouted.

"That's not yours, it's Dad's! Give it to me before you do something stupid!" Al yelled.

I looked closer to see what they were fighting over. In their hands, was a time turner.

"James! Give that to Al before you send yourself back in time!" I argued.

"No way!" They still acted like children even though Albus was twenty and James was twenty-one.

"Come on, James!" Teddy shouted.

"I said no!"

Teddy and I grabbed the time turner, we tried to pull it in Al's direction.

"LET GO!"

Before anyone realized what had happened, it slipped out of our hands and smashed on the floor. We all reached to pick up the remaining pieces. All of a sudden, it got windy.

"JAMES! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted.

He might of replied, but I couldn't hear him over the wind. It circled us and made it almost impossible to see. I tried to move, but I fell. Luckily Teddy caught me. We started spinning. It felt like a mixture of flooing and apparating. Finally, it stopped. I looked around. It was still James, Albus, Teddy, and I. But, the hall looked different. Darker, with an edge of danger.

"JAMES! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? YOU COULD OF GOT US KILLED!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Lily! We're fine," James replied.

"Really, James? We're fine?" Al asked.

"Other then that freak wind storm," James said.

"Look around! Something's changed! Grimmauld Place doesn't look the same! In fact, it looks like how it did when your dad was a teenager! Remember how he said that it used to be dark and creepy!" Teddy stated.

"Teddy's right," I said.

"You're only saying that because he's your boyfriend!" James argued.

"Stop it, James. I think they're right," Al added.

"So you think it worked? Awesome! I can't believe Padfoot couldn't come! He would of loved this! This is much better than what we planned on doing," James laughed.

"James?" a voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

Sirius' P.O.V.

Snape and Dumbledore were talking to Remus about some Order stuff. I wasn't paying attention. When the we heard the crash from upstairs, we all jumped. We ran up the stairs, listening to whoever it was, shouting. I think I stopped breathing when I heard them talking. Someone named Lily was yelling at someone named James. I must be hearing things, I thought. Then we got up the stairs. There were four people. Two men with their back turned to us, one had blue hair and the other had a brownish black colour. The two, whose faces we could see, came as a shock. The man had messy jet black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. The girl had red hair and emerald green eyes. I couldn't believe it. Maybe they just looked like James and Lily?

"Stop it, James. I think they're right," the brownish black hair guy said.

"So you think it worked? Awesome! I can't believe Padfoot couldn't come! He would of loved this! This is much better than what we planned on doing," James laughed.

It was James. He was standing right in front of me- laughing!

"James?" I asked.

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

We turned around. Standing at the top of the stairs, holding their wands, were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. It wasn't hard to figure out he had said James' name. Sirius was standing in front of the rest of them, looking shocked.

"Look, Lily! It worked! We travelled through time!" James exclaimed. "Hello Sirius!"

"James, stop! He thinks you're Prongs!" I said.

"But I am!"

"The original Prongs, not his grandson!" Al replied.

"James doesn't have a grandson. Harry's only fifteen. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Remus demanded.

"Oh, we're from the future! We can prove it! You four are Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. My dad, Harry, is the boy who lived and you, Sirius, are his godfather. And Remus, you taught my dad how to fight off dementors in his third year," James said.

"They're telling the truth," Snape replied.

"Is he looking into our minds?" Al asked.

"Lily! Make him stop!" James complained.

"Me? Why me?" I questioned.

"Because you two are friends!" he answered,

"What do you mean?" Snape demanded.

"We'll have time for that later. Severus is right. They are indeed from the future. Let's go downstairs. We can introduce ourselves," Dumbledore said.

We made our way down. The place wasn't nearly as nice as it was in out time. I was holding Teddy's hand on the way down. I probably cut off the circulation from his hand. Dumbledore gestured for us all to sit down. Al, James, Teddy and I sat on one side of the table. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Snape were on the other side.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore and these people are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. But I think you already know that. By the way, feel free to tell us about the future. Once we send you back to your own time, I will obliviate our memories. Now, time for you to introduce yourselves," Dumbledore explained cheerfully.

"I'm James Sirius Potter. Named after two of the marauders. Oldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter (and best). To explain myself briefly, I'll tell you the important facts. I was a Gryffindor, of course. The teachers at Hogwarts always complained about us. Now I work at with my uncle Charlie at a dragon reserve in Romania," James bragged.

"You're named after me?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, Dad always talks about how amazing you were and how much he missed you," James answered.

"Missed?" Remus demanded.

"Oh, yeah. Um, well, you see… at the end of Dad's fifth year, he gets a vision (because of the connection between him and Voldemort) of Sirius being tortured in the ministry. He goes to rescue him, you two go to help him. Bellatrix Lestrange shot a curse at Sirius and he fell into the death veil, and well, he died," James said.

"I…I…I…"

"Your turn, Al!" Teddy interrupted.

"I'm Albus Potter-"

"You forgot your middle name! You have to say your middle name, it gives people an excuse to laugh at you! Oh, and to question Dad's mentality!" James laughed.

"Fine! I'm Albus S… Severus Potter. I'm a Gryffindor, and James' younger brother. And I'm training to be an auror," Al admitted.

"Potter named his child after me?"

"Harry named his kid after Snivillius? And I die? I think I'm going crazy!" Sirius shouted.

"Um, yeah. I guess he found out that Snape had been protecting Dad the entire time," Al muttered.

Snape paled when Al said that.

"You're named after me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah. Dad always respected you. Said you were his mentor," Al replied. "Your turn, Lily."

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. I was a Hufflepuff. I just finished Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago, so I don't work yet. I'm hoping to help our uncle, George, with one of his jokeshops," I said.

"Don't you mean Fred and George?" Sirius asked.

"It used to be Fred and George. But now it's just George, Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts," I replied.

There was a moment of silence as Sirius thought over what he just heard.

"Are you another one of Harry's kids? Or are you one of the Weasley's?" Remus asked Teddy. I felt bad for Teddy, his dad not knowing who he was.

"NO! I mean, no. I did spend half of my childhood at Harry's, but he's not my dad. I'm Teddy. I'm a Hufflepuff, like Lily and my mum. I work at one of George's shops, the one in Hogsmede," Teddy answered.

"What's with the blue hair?" Sirius asked.

"My mum was a metamorphmagus. She passed that on to me."

"Wait, a Hufflepuff and a metamorphmagus…" Sirius muttered. "Show us what you really look like."

"I- well- okay."

Teddy quickly changed. Teddy looked a lot like his father, not the same, but similar. I wondered if anyone would notice.

"What's your **full **name?" Sirius demanded.

"Teddy… Remus Lupin."

"Good job, Moony! You and Tonks had a kid!" Sirius laughed.

"That's… that's impossible. I would never… what's your real name?" Remus stuttered.

"He's your son! He looks just like you! Why else would he say that? If you're concerned about him being a werewolf, you should stop. He's fine. I mean, he's gets pale and finds it harder to change his appearance at the full moon, but otherwise, he's unaffected," I stated. I knew Teddy would be hurt that his Dad was saying that, and I thought this would make him stop.

"I… what do you mean you spent half your time at Harry's?"

"Don't be silly, Remus! You, Tonks, and Teddy obviously spent time with Harry! That's what you meant, isn't it, Teddy?" Sirius said.

"Um, no. Mum and Dad… they…" Teddy tried to say.

"We died too, didn't we?" Remus asked slowly.

"Yes. I wasn't even a month old. You died in the Battle of Hogwarts as well as Mum, Fred, Snape, and a lot of others. But that was also the battle where Voldemort was killed by Harry."

"We won?" Sirius shouted.

"Yeah. This will probably make you feel better… Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix!" Teddy replied.

"Teddy, who did you live with?" Remus asked as Sirius cheered.

"Mum's mum. But I spent so much time at Harry's, it was like I had two homes."

I looked over at Dumbledore, Snape, and Al, who had been quiet for awhile. Al looked uncomfortable about what was going on. Dumbledore looked like he was thinking and Snape looked like he was trying to figure out how he died. It would have been easier for him to ask us about it, but I had spoken enough to his portrait to know that was something he would never do.

"How did I die?" Dumbledore asked.

"You put on a cursed ring. Snape delayed the curse. Draco Malfoy was ordered by Voldemort to kill you, so you got Snape to do it instead, once it was the right time," Al explained.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "I think now would be a good time to take a break from our explanations and have a snack. How about butterbeer and sherbet lemons?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLIAMER! I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews, I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

After we ate (which was _very_ awkward), we continued talking.

"If you're not the original James, why did you call yourself Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"What? Oh, right. Well, my cousin Fred and I were always told that we were just as much trouble as the Weasley twins and the Marauders. So, we decided to call ourselves the new Marauders. I'm Prongs because he's my grandfather and I look like him. Fred's Padfoot because that's who Dad compares him to. And even though Teddy's older than us, we convinced him to let us call him Moony!" James explained. "Everyone loved us!"

"Just as arrogant as his father and grandfather," Snape muttered.

The conversation stopped as Sirius and James yelled at Snape. Finally, Dumbledore broke it up.

"I think there is still an unanswered question," Dumbledore stated. "How did you get here?"

"It's James' fault! It's always his fault," I said.

"James found a time turner and was planning to use it. I tried to stop him but we ended up breaking it. By that time, Lily and Teddy had ran up to see what had happened. All four of us tried to pick up the pieces, but then it got windy. Sand started blowing and we couldn't see. The next thing we knew, we're here," Al explained.

"Did you manage to retrieve any of the pieces?"

"No, they're probably still upstairs," Teddy admitted.

"Wonderful! I will be right back," Dumbledore said as he left the room.

He was only gone for a couple of minutes. He put the remains of the time turner onto the table. He started to explain.

"You're lucky. I'll be able to fix it! It will take a while though, I can't say how long. Until then, you four shall stay here. You won't be alone. Sirius and Remus will be able to keep you company. Severus and I will stop by when we can. We would stay, but we have to go back to Hogwarts; it's the middle of term. But, we don't have to leave yet. So, is there anything that we should know about the future?"

Nobody said anything.

"Alright. I guess I'll head back to the castle. I'll try to stop by tomorrow. If not, I will see you on the weekend," Dumbledore said as he left.

"What are you waiting for, Snape? Why are you still here?" Sirius demanded.

"I have a question for-" Snape said.

"Lily? What are you going to do? Finally confess your love? You know that they're two different people, right?" Sirius laughed.

"Sirius! Stop!" Remus interrupted.

At this points, Snape and Sirius both had their wands out. Snape, in anger. Sirius, in self defence.

"If looks could kill, Snape would've killed us all ages ago," James muttered.

Sirius burst out laughing and put his wand away. I noticed his laugh was bark like, exactly how Dad had described it. James was usually funnier than that, so I was shocked at the reaction it got. Albus and Teddy were also laughing and Remus was trying to hide his smile.

"Who was your question for?" Remus asked.

"Either one of Potter's children. Why did you say that one of you speaks to my portrait?" Snape demanded.

"Because you're dead!" James replied. There was another round of laughter.

"Ignore him, it's what your portrait does," Albus said. "You used to constantly tell him how he was just like his namesakes and would never amount to anything. Stuff like that. Eventually you gave up; it became too much work to repeat the speech at least once a day."

"You were in the headmaster's office that much?" Remus asked.

"Yup!" James said proudly.

"I love this guy!" Sirius laughed.

"Anyway, I was in the office occasionally. You never really said much to me. Just that you were shocked that Dad sort of named me after you," Al explained. "But it's Lily that you talk to the most."

"I- what?" Snape stuttered.

"When I first came into the headmaster's office, I was six or seven. Dad was talking to the defence against the dark arts class and he said I could stay in the office. I walked in and you knew my name (which crept me out). I realized who you were then started talking to you and the other portraits. Anytime I visited after that, I talked to you and to Professor Dumbledore," I stated.

"Oh and Lils talked to you if she saw you moving through the portraits in the halls," James added as I blushed.

Snape said something about correcting essays then left. The rest of us sat there uncomfortably for a few more minutes.

"So, Teddy, got yourself a girlfriend?" Sirius asked.

James and Al burst out laughing.

"Oh, he's got himself a girlfriend!" They laughed.

"You do?" Remus questioned.

"Um, yeah," Teddy replied.

"Who is it?" Sirius demanded.

"They've known each other for a long time. Since before they went to Hogwarts," Al hinted.

"A Weasley?"

"I was with Victoire Weasley (Fleur Delacour and Bill's daughter) about five years ago, but it didn't work out," he replied.

"Wait, how old are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm twenty eight. James is twenty-one, Al is twenty and Lily's eighteen."

"Okay, so maybe, no, that wouldn't work. Um, no. So it's not Bill's kids. Not Charlie's, Percy's or the twins'?" Sirius questioned.

"Nope!" James answered.

"Ron's? Hermione's? Or did they work up the courage and get together?" he continued.

"They did. And no, Teddy's not dating Rose or Hugo," Al said.

"Then who else would he know for that long? Unless, no, he wouldn't. Moony's son wouldn't do that. Then again, he's also Tonks' son," Sirius muttered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Your son's got guts, Remus! Does Harry know? I bet he doesn't. I wonder how he'll react?" Sirius said.

" What are you talking about? You're acting like Teddy's dating one of Harry's kids! And Lily's his only daughter…" Remus replied.

"Teddy, are you dating Lily?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLIAMER! I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

**Here's Chapter 4! Again, thanks for the reviews (I'll probably say that everytime, just to warn you). I don't think it does (I did check), but if it says TARDIS in the story where the word time turner should be, I'm sorry. I've recently started watching Doctor Who and I'm addicted to it!  
**

* * *

"YES! Finally, somebody has noticed!" James shouted.

"Noticed? You mean nobody knows? Not even Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Nope! And it's obvious! I mean, Hermione probably noticed, but she hasn't said anything," James replied.

"Hermione? Before we go on, who does Harry marry? Did Ron and Hermione finally get together?" Sirius questioned.

"Sirius! I was trying to talk to Teddy about-"

"Sorry, Remus, but there are things that I've got to know! Anyway, you can talk to Teddy later."

The entire time I sat there in shock. I expected a completely different reaction.

"Yeah, they're together. They still fight, but they're together," Teddy answered.

"Who Dad married? Let me think…. Was it Cho Chang?" James declared.

"Nope!" Al replied.

"Katie Bell?"

"No!"

"Luna Lovegood?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Astoria Greengrass?"

"NO! James, why would you even joke about that? Anyway, she's married to Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, I know… Fleur!"

"She's our aunt! Not our mother!"

"Right. Well I give up. Unless, I don't think it is but I'll try it… Ginny Weasley?"

"You mean Ginny Potter? Why yes, you are correct! Congratulations! You know who your mother is!" Al exclaimed as James laughed.

"Harry married his best friend's sister?" Remus asked.

"Yup! Ron was pretty good about it though, at least that's what we were told. By the way, Dad's head auror! Or whatever they call it (they keep changing the name). Mum writes 'bout quid ditch for the Daily Prophet. She used to play for the Holyhead Harpies, so they thought she would be perfect for the job!" I added.

"So Harry's alright in the future? Nothing wrong with him?" Sirius asked.

We glanced at each other.

"Yup! He's got a family, a job, a house (or should I say this house)- Voldemort's gone, the remaining death eaters are in Azkaban; everything's great!" Teddy said quickly.

I was glad that Teddy answered. I don't know what I would of said. Teddy was smart and didn't mention how Dad defeated Voldemort. We all knew that Sirius and Remus would freak out if they knew what happened.

"So, you and Lily are together? Isn't there a huge age gap?" Remus asked.

"Only ten years. You're about thirteen years older than Mum! Anyway, Lily's eighteen- she's old enough to decide who she goes out with," Teddy replied.

"But nobody knows?"

"Only James and Al. We were going to tell everybody, but then Rose (Ron and Hermione's daughter) announced that she was marrying Scorpius Malfoy. And right after that, Victoire (Bill's daughter) announced that she was dating Michael Corner-!" I explained.

"Wait, isn't he dating Ginny in our time?" Sirius asked.

"Yes! It's incredibly awkward! Everybody is getting worked up over Rose marrying a Malfoy and Victoire going out with someone twenty years older than her. Even if we said anything, nobody would notice. They would think that I'm trying to get attention! _Just because other people are in love, doesn't mean you have to be too! _They'd say that!" I exclaimed.

"Why would they think that?" Remus asked.

"Because she's the youngest. Victoire even told her that she'd be in Slytherin! Not that there's anything wrong with that, but Victoire meant it as an insult," Al continued.

"After Lily was sort into Hufflepuff, Victoire sent a letter saying that she was shocked that she wasn't in Slytherin. Then she insulted Hufflepuff. The next day, Victoire got a letter that exploded and turned her hair black and yellow," James added.

"You turned her hair black and yellow through a letter when you were eleven?" Sirius gasped.

"Um, yes?" I answered slowly.

"That's amazing!" he shouted.

" That's Lily," Teddy said.

For the next half hour, Sirius demanded that James tell him all of the pranks that him and Fred pulled at Hogwarts. Then he wanted me to tell him what other stuff I did to people who made me angry. In return, him and Remus told us about the pranks they played when they were at Hogwarts.

I could tell that Teddy enjoyed it the most. He finally got to meet his father. Although it was very awkward, he looked happy just to hear him talk, to prove that he was real. James loved hearing about the pranks. He got to listen to one of the people he was named after talk about his favourite things. Al and I were just happy to meet people who meant a lot to our parents. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"So, how long do you think we'll be here?" James asked.

"I don't know. Probably a week or two. Dumbledore has to get things to fix the time turner without the Ministry noticing that he's doing it," Sirius replied.

"What about Harry and Ginny? Will time pass for them?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Will they notice that we're gone?" Al asked.

"I honestly don't know. I hope they don't, but I don't know for sure," Remus answered honestly.

"Will Sour Grape Snape be coming back soon? I'd really like to prank him! Of course, Fred would never believe me, but to be able to say I did it? That'd be awesome!" James exclaimed.

"Sour Grape Snape?" Remus asked.

"Yup! Whenever I talk to his portrait, I call him that. He always says how much he wishes he could slap me! Making him angry is fun- I love it!" he replied.

"I love this guy! He's hilarious!" Sirius laughed.

I smiled, glad that James was enjoying himself. I started to think that ending up in the past could actually be a good thing. Remus and Teddy got to meet each other. Sirius and James could to exchange ideas for pranks, and Al got to learn about Sirius and Remus (Al loved history, especially family history: it was like a gold mine for him). That's when I realized that I was the only one not enjoying myself. I couldn't understand why…

* * *

**Did you notice the AVPM refrence? (A Very Potter Musical, for those who don't know) I know it was odd, but I had to add it- I couldn't resist! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLIAMER! I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5! Last chapter, I made a mistake when I was typing the 2nd last sentence. It was supposed to be "That's when I realized that I was the only one not enjoying myself." but I left out the "not". I fixed it now though. Thanks ebonbon for the comment- I wouldn't have realized I made the mistake if you hadn't asked why the other aren't happy (you'll probably find out why Lily wasn't happy soon, but not in this chapter). If anyone else sees a mistake, just tell me and I'll fix it. Anyway, here's the chapter! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! :)  
**

**Dedicated to ForeverPotter17 because she's amazing and she dedicates chapters to me- go check out her stories!  
**

** Allons-y!**

* * *

Teddy's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my luck. I met my father! I didn't think it was possible. When I was little, I used to be confused about who my parents were. I lived with Grandmum but I was over at Harry's most of the time. Then Ginny moved in with Harry and they had James and Al and Lily. I still spent a lot of my time there. Even after I got my own place, I visited Harry all of the time- he was like a mix of a dad and an uncle. Ginny was like an aunt.

Sometimes I would call them Mum and Dad.

Harry explained that my parents died fighting, but I didn't understand. I kept asking when I could see them again. That's when Grandmum told me that I never would. It was harsh. It wasn't like her to say something like that. But I knew she wasn't lying. Still, I was desperate; I didn't want to believe it. So, I asked Harry. He told me that one day he'd see his family and that I would see mine. But it wouldn't be until we were very old. I didn't know who to believe. Neither one of them would lie to me, it just made me confused. As I got older, I learned more about Harry's past and about how he talked to his parents using the resurrection stone. Of course, that made me want to go looking for it. I searched all of the time, but I never found it. Anyway, it made me believe what Harry had said about seeing my Mum and Dad one day. Now, I know he meant that I would see them when I died, but it was, and still is, something to keep me going.

The rest of the evening, we talked about my Dad and Sirius' days at Hogwarts. Every once in a while, Sirius would throw in a story about my Mum. We had supper, then continued talking. I was so got up in the stories that I didn't realize the time.

"And then this other time- wait a minute… look at the time! It's 11:00! Time for bed!" Sirius exclaimed.

"BED? We're all over twenty! Well, except for Lily. You can't tell us when to go to bed! I refuse!" James argued.

"What? Oh, no, that's not what I meant at all. I'm exhausted, got 'bout an hour of sleep last night! I couldn't care less about how late you guys stay up," Sirius replied.

"Oh, well, never mind then," James muttered as Sirius left the room.

"Unlike you, I'm tired. Time travelling does that to people. Normal people, which explains why you're on sugar rush. I'm going to pick out a room," Al told James as he stood up.

"NO! You do NOT get to steal my bedroom! Get back here!" James shouted as he chased after Al.

"Come on, Lily. We have to go make sure that your brothers don't destroy the house," I said.

"Okay. See you in the morning!" Lily said to my dad.

I followed Lily out the door and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled. She ran up the stairs, dragging me behind her.

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

I led Teddy to the balcony. In our time, it was connected to my bedroom, but in Sirius and Remus' time, it was connected to a dusty, spare room. Teddy and I sat down on the floor of the balcony and looked at the lights the city.

"Doesn't look that different than how it does now," Teddy stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Same place, just a different time, right? Teddy, do you think we'll make it back?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"If we didn't have Dumbledore, I don't think so. But we do. He should be able to fix the time turner. Then we'll be back. Hopefully we'll be back in time for Rose's wedding. Imagine what she would say if we missed it?"

"She'd kill us!" I exclaimed.

"That sounds like her," he laughed.

"Mum and Dad's gonna kill us," I stated.

"That's a possibility. Or, they might just take it out on James."

"Yeah… But the rest of the family will hate me."

"Why would you say that?" Teddy asked.

"They'll think I'm trying to get attention. You know what Victoire's like. She'll start rumours within the family. Lots of 'em will believe it. And when we tell them that we're dating, they'll have more things to be mad about!" I explained.

"Don't say that. Your mum and dad will be happy, once they get over the shock of us not telling them. Your mum probably figured it out already. Her and Hermione; I'm pretty sure they know," he said.

"But what about the others?"

"Okay, some of them will care. But the ones that care about you the most, they won't. Honestly, I don't know why they even think like that," he added. "Just ignore them. If they think you make up stories to get attention, then they're bloody hypocrites. They love attention."

"Wait, I'm confused. Who are we talking about again?" I asked.

"See! This is why a big family is confusing!" Teddy laughed.

"I guess you're right. Maybe. I don't know. I'm too tired to argue. I'm gonna go to bed," I said. "Who knows, maybe tomorrow we'll end up in the future?"

"And next week we'll be on Mars!"

I left wishing that I mentioned how something felt odd about everything that was going on.

* * *

Teddy's P.O.V.

I walked back down to the kitchen. I wasn't tired so I decided to grab a glass of water. I noticed my dad sitting at the table and realized that I would finally get to talk to him alone.

"Hi," I said.

"What are you doing up? I thought you were going to bed?" Dad asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

We sat in silence for a while as I sipped at my water.

"So, you work at George's shop?"

"Yeah, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I'm in charge of the Hogsmede store," I replied.

"So is that what you wanted to do, or is that just what ended up happening?" he asked.

The next hour I told my dad about my life. I talk about living with Grandmum, visiting Harry, my friends, my marks in school. I told him how my favourite subject's defence against the darks arts and that I played as a beater for the Hufflepuff quidditch team. I told him important things like birthdays and little things that not everyone knew, like how I suggested to Lily that she try out to be the seeker for the Hufflepuff quidditch team or that I was glad to be in Hufflepuff even though lots of people thought I would be in Gryffindor. Things that I had wanted to tell him for a long time. Thing I thought he would never know about.

Eventually, I went to bed. It was late. I slept until noon. I probably would of slept longer, but Lily came in and woke me up saying that they were waiting for me downstairs.

* * *

James P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my luck. I got to meet two of the marauders! The only thing that could have been better would be if I got to meet my granddad and Fred (my uncle, not my cousin)! The prank ideas I got from Sirius were amazing! I couldn't wait to get home so that I could try them out. AND, I knew that I could use some of the ideas for products for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes… which mean that George would pay me. It really was a win-win situation.

The only draw back would be if we missed Rose and Scorpius' wedding. Not that I was excited or anything, but Al was the best man and they'd kill me if he missed it. Because, of course, travelling back in time and breaking the time turner would be all my fault. I didn't care about Mum and Dad's reaction though, it's not like I lived with them anymore.

One part of me wanted to stay so I could get more prank ideas from Sirius but another part of me wanted to go back home so that I could tell everyone about it. Not that they'd believe, but at least I could proudly say that I've met two of the marauders (which is more than Fred can say)!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISLCAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter. All right go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

I smiled as I woke up. Teddy and I were going to go shopping in Diagon Alley for wedding presents for Rose and Scorpius. And then I remembered. We were stuck in the past. Stuck! That's when I realized why I wasn't happy about going back in time- we were stuck! Dumbledore said that he could fix the time turner in a couple of weeks, but how could he fix it? If time turners could be fixed, wouldn't the Ministry of Magic fixed their time turners that Dad destroyed? Even in if they could be fixed, I didn't know if time turners could even travel into the future.

I jumped out of bed (in my clothes from the night before since I didn't bring any with me) and ran to Teddy's room. It was empty. Then I ran to James' room. It was also empty. Then to Al's. Empty again. I decided that they must be having breakfast so I ran downstairs.

"So, I was thinking, and I thought that we should prank Sirius and Remus," James said. "I've pranked George, I've pranked all of Hogwarts. If I can prank them, I'll be the best person in the world!"

"As wonderful as that sounds, we have bigger problems," I stated as I grabbed a banana.

"What do you mean? Why would we have a problem?" Teddy asked.

"Well, we're stuck over twenty years in the past, in case you haven't noticed," I replied.

"You're worried too?" Al asked.

I nodded.

"Worried? Why would you two be worried?" Teddy questioned.

"Yeah, and we're not stuck. Dumbledore said he'd fix the time turner!" James added.

"That's the thing- can a time turner be fixed? Remember how Dad said he broke all of the Ministry's time turner when he was fifteen? Why wouldn't they fix them? They're supposed to be valuable!"

"Maybe they were fixed and they didn't tell anyone?" James suggested.

"Maybe. But even if they can be fixed, can they go forwards in time?"

"Of course they can!" he said.

"And you know this how?"

"I… I just do!"

"See?"

"Lily, time turners can go forwards in time," Teddy said.

"They can?"

"Yup! They can't go into our future, but they can go back to our time, because that's where we're from," he explained.

"But can they be fixed?" Al questioned.

"I don't know. Hopefully they can, but if not… we're stuck," he answered.

"Wait, what about the time turners in the Ministry?" James asked.

"Did you even listen to the conversation? We just said that they were destroyed. Even if they were fixed, we don't know where they are," I replied.

"In our time, they're destroyed. If Sirius is still alive, they're not! Dad said he destroyed them when he was running from Death Eaters the night Sirius died. If that's true…" he responded.

"Then we could use one of them to go home!" Al continued.

"Except for the fact that they're locked up in the Ministry and at the moment, the Ministry hates Dumbledore. How are we supposed to get one?" Teddy said.

"Don't they have people guarding the prophecy? They could get one of them to do! it" James suggested.

"How do you know that's when we are?" Al asked.

"Sirius is living in Grimmuald place. That didn't happen until Dad's fifth year and Mum's fourth and that's when Umbridge was at Hogwarts which was also when the Ministry refused to believe that Voldemort was back."

"So, you're suggesting we get somebody in the Order to sneak into the Department of Mysteries and steal a time turner?" Teddy asked.

"Yup!"

"Let's call that Plan B. First we should see if Dumbledore can fix the other one. If not, I guess they'll have to do it. Next time that Dumbledore's here, we tell him. The sooner he knows, the better. It'll give him more time to plan," I announced.

"Then shouldn't we tell him now?"

"We can't. They probably searched the mail," Al answered.

"Okay… we have a Plan A and a Plan B. Hopefully one of them will work," I stated.

"And if they don't?" James asked.

"We're stuck."

* * *

"Where is everybody?" James groaned.

"Probably doing Order stuff," Al replied.

"Sirius can't leave the house, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Then where is he? Honestly, I've never been so bored in my life. Except for history of magic; Binns is the boringist teacher in the world."

"Boringist? Is that even a word?" Al asked.

"Is now!" James answered.

I had to agree with James. It was boring. Nobody was around and we had nothing to do.

"Have any of you guys seen my dad or Sirius?" Teddy asked as he walked in the room.

"Nope! Haven't seen anyone! Everyone's disappeared," James said.

"We should probably look for them," Teddy suggested.

"Why? Where could they have gone? Anyway, when I was muttering about needing something to do, I meant something that wasn't just as boring as what we're doing right now!" James exclaimed.

"I'll help look," I offered.

"Me too," Al replied.

"What? You're all leaving me here?"

"No, James. You know we can't leave the house."

"But you're all searching for someone without me?"

"You just said you didn't want to!"

"Changed my mine- let's go!" James yelled as he ran out of the room.

It wasn't that hard to find them. Remus was asleep in a spare room. Sirius was just as easy to find, but it was more interesting.

"This is the last room we haven't checked- he has to be in here!" James said as he opened the door.

There was a shout as James was dragged in the room and the door shut behind him.

"JAMES!" I screamed.

I tried to open the door but something was pushed against it.

"JAMES! What's going on?" Al shouted.

The door burst open and Sirius and James fell out.

"Quick! Shut it before he gets out!" Sirius exclaimed.

As we shut it, Remus ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

"Something just… just" I stuttered, still confused about what had happened.

"Oh, nothing. I was with Buckbeak when James came in. He decided to come in when Buckbeak was angry so I pulled James in and shut the door before he could get out. These guys thought something was attacking him," Sirius explained.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm going to make something to eat," Remus said as he walked back downstairs.

"Your dad's not that talkative, is he, Teddy? Are you sure you're his son?" James asked.

"He gets that from Tonks- she doesn't shut up," Sirius laughed.

"Right, well I'm gonna go get a snack," Teddy muttered.

"Just like Remus!" Sirius laughed again.

* * *

The rest of the day was awkward. Nobody knew how to act around each other. All we did was find clothes in the attic so that we wouldn't have to wear the same outfit everyday. Everyone headed to bed early. I was about to turn out the lights when somebody knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Teddy asked.

"Sure… want to go out on the balcony?"

"Yeah, okay."

We went and sat in the same spots as the night before. It was colder than the night before. Teddy noticed me shivering and gave me his sweater. I smiled in appreciation.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do… do you think that my Dad likes me?"

That was random.

"Why would you ask that?"

"After we woke him, I went down to the kitchen. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't seem interested. I… I talked to him last night for a while, he seemed interested than. The rest of the day, he barely talked to me," Teddy explained.

"It's not the full moon soon, is it?" I asked.

"No, not for another two weeks," he answered.

"Then it must be because he doesn't know how to act around you."

"What do you mean?"

"He met four people from the future. Three of them are one of his best friends' grandchildren and the fourth said that they were his son. He now has to deal with the fact that he marries your mum, that he has a son and that he dies in a couple of years, not long after his best friend. And it doesn't help that you're more than half his age."

"Oh."

"He doesn't hate you," I said. "He just needs time to think about everything that he's found out."

"If you say so," Teddy replied.

"You should get some sleep. You look exhausted; did you get any sleep last night?"

"A few hours," he muttered as he yawned.

"Yup! Bedtime for Teddy!" I exclaimed as I dragged him back in the house, towards his bedroom. "See you in the morning!"

"Night, Lily. Love you."

"Love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

******This chapter's for merdarkandtwisty who wanted to see Lily and Remus talking (they talk in the second half).  
**

**Allons-y! :)**

* * *

I couldn't understand how James and Teddy weren't worried about getting back home. I knew that we had a few different plans on getting back, but I was still worried. The next couple of days I tried to bring it up with Teddy and James but they couldn't see what was wrong. Luckily, Al agreed with me. We tried to figure out other ways of getting back, but we honestly had no clue.

"Do you think there might be another way of time travel? You know, like a portkey, except it can travel to the future?" I asked.

"No, not that I know of. I've never read anything about it," Al responded.

"Well, it's definitely not mentioned in a book. You've read every book ever written!" I laughed. "Maybe it's not in a book?"

"We could always ask Remus and Sirius about it…"

"Already tried. They didn't know of anything besides time turners."

"Did they agree with Teddy and James? That we should calm down and stop worrying?"

"Sort of. They said they'd mention our back up plans to Dumbledore, but they think he'll be able to fix everything."

"Of course," Al muttered.

"And you double checked? Time turners can definitely go into the future?"

"They'll take us back to our present time, don't worry," he said. "Did you notice how we're always the ones to get worried?"

"Yeah, it's a bit funny when you think about it."

"It's because we know when something's happening- we're smarter than the others!" he joked.

"Don't insult Teddy!"

"What about James?"

"Well I can't argue with the truth," I said as we both burst out laughing.

"That's brilliant and all, but what are we going to do? If we're stuck in 1995, what's going to happen? We won't be able to stay here- remember how Dad say he stayed here with Ron and Hermione when they were seventeen? We can't be here for that."

"I don't know Al. Let's not worry about that now, we already worry enough."

"Yeah, I guess you're righ-"

"AL! LILY! TEDDY! REMUS! SIRIUS! GET DOWN HERE! SNAPE'S HERE WITH A MESSAGE FROM DUMBLEDORE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!" James yelled.

"Should we leave him?" I asked.

"I'd say yes, but if he's here with a message from Dumbledore, we should go see what it is," he answered.

We walked down the stairs as slow as we could (to annoy James). When we got down, we saw that we were the last ones to arrive.

"I hate you guys," James whispered into my ear.

"Love you too!" I replied.

"So, what's the message?" Teddy asked Snape.

"Dumbledore says that he won't be able to fix the time turner-"

"WHAT?" we all yelled.

"We're stuck here? As in stuck in the past?"

"Forever? No going back?"

"What about Mum and Dad? They won't know what happened to us! They'll think we were kidnapped or something!"

"I never said that," Snape replied.

"How are we going to get back if we don't have a time turner?" James demanded.

"The Order will get a time turner from the Ministry."

"That's great! Wait, that would mean you would have to steal one… how long's that gonna take?" I asked.

"No idea," Snape answered.

"Could you give us a rough idea?" Sirius questioned.

"A couple of weeks at the most."

"Why didn't you just stay that?"

"I tried, but I was interrupted."

"So?"

"Stop it, guys. We did interrupt him. But at least we know we'll be home soon," I said.

That's when I noticed that Snape was looking at me funny. It was a bit creepy. Like when I first talked to his portrait at Hogwarts, as if he wasn't seeing me. Like he was seeing…

That's when it clicked. It was like he was seeing my grandmother. I knew I looked like a lot like her. It was kind of sad. I felt bad for him.

* * *

Snape didn't stay long. He couldn't have stayed longer even if he wanted to- Umbridge would notice that he was missing and start questioning why he left the school.

The rest of the evening was fairly boring. Slowly, people started heading to bed. By ten, Remus and I were the only ones left. I decided it was the perfect time to talk to him.

"Teddy doesn't blame you," I announced.

"What?" he replied (obviously confused).

"For dieing. When he was younger he might have, but he understands now. He knows what you died for. He's proud that you're his dad."

"But don't people make comments about how I'm a werewolf?"

"Yeah, at first, but not many. Things are much better for werewolves in the future. Not perfect, but better. Anytime there's anything anti-werewolf going on, Teddy's the first one there to stop it."

Remus smiled at that.

"Tell me the truth, how bad is it for him at the full moon?"

"Well, he gets exhausted. There's huge bags under his eyes and he's weak. Can't change his appearance. Usually he'll just sleep. He takes the day off work and relaxes," I explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah… wait, I thought he already told you."

"He did, but I couldn't tell if he was lying to make me feel better," he said. "So, are you planning on telling Harry that you're with Teddy?"

"Oh, um, well… eventually. I'd say that I'd tell him and mum when I get back, but I don't know how much time will pass for them. If we weren't missing, then I'll tell them pretty soon after we get back. But if we are missing… I think I'll wait until they've calmed down."

"Fair enough. Another question; why did you say something about everyone thinking you were doing things for attention?"

"I'm one of the youngest in the family. Bill's got three kids, Percy has two, George has two, and Ron and Hermione have two. it's a lot of kids and it felt like by the time I came along, it wasn't that exciting. When I was little, I'd try and do stuff to get peoples' attention. You know, like sing a song or dress up or draw a picture. I never liked being ignored. Didn't help much, I still blended in with the others. I stood out at school, though. Mum and Dad said I reminded them of Luna. We both stood out and didn't care what others thought about us. Of course, most of the family thought I was still trying to get all of the attention."

"Is it like that with your parents?" Remus asked.

"No, Mum and Dad understood. Especially Mum- she knew what it was like being the youngest in the family. Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Granddad, Hugo, Rose, Fred, and Louis are the ones who believe me. And James and Al, in case you're wondering."

"Molly thinks you're doing it for attention?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I can't tell. But she can be judgemental sometimes," I answered. "I heard Hermione talking about it with Mum once. I guess Grandmum believed a magazine article about Hermione dating both Dad and Viktor Krum."

"That was recently."

"Yeah. And when Fleur and Bill were engaged, she treated Fleur horribly. At least, that's what Ron said. But usually she's nice. I just don't know if she believes I'm telling the truth or not."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"Oh, It's not too bad," I responded. "Lot's of people have it worse than I do. Anyway, as long as some of them believe me, it's not bad."

"That's true. I still wish I could do something to help."

"To help me? You have to fight Death Eaters and you're concerned about my problems with my family?"

"I know that. But I also know how it feels to be left out or to get the wrong kind of attention," Remus replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We sat there for a few more minutes until Remus decided he was going to bed. I stayed in the kitchen for a bit more, thinking about home.

_Would_ any time have passed? Would anyone believe us? Or would they think it was just me making up stories, running away before my cousin's wedding so that I would be noticed…


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- You get to see a tiny bit in Al's P.O.V.**

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.**  
**

For a while, it seemed that we could just relax and enjoy meeting people from the past. But a week after I had talked to Remus, the feeling disappeared. Everyone had a different reaction. James was getting bored (which meant that he was in a bad mood); he wanted to go out somewhere, but Dumbledore said not to leave the house. Teddy was still enjoying time with his father, but he (finally) started to worry about getting back home. I was getting homesick and Al was constantly fighting with James. They used to fight a lot when they were kids, but they'd been getting along. Being stuck in the past seemed to cause even more tension between them.

I really wanted to get home. We all did.

This all happened at the same time as the full moon which meant that Teddy was having mood swings and Remus was depressed. The day of the full moon was full of tension. Remus was leaving for the night and both him and Teddy looked exhausted. Teddy's normally bright, blue hair was replaced with his natural brown. It was a bit odd seeing Remus and Teddy walking around- they looked so similar!

Al and I spent the day cooking. Teddy was always starving during the full moon- he didn't stop eating. We figured that Remus would be the same way. We made normal things like chicken and pasta, but we also made odd foods that Teddy ate, like banana shortcake (strawberry shortcake but with bananas instead of strawberries) and caramel strawberries dipped in coconut. The food usually made Teddy feel a bit better. Normally, the food would last for a couple of days. But that was when it was only Teddy and I eating it. I had a feeling that this time, it would only last a few hours.

"You know that you don't have to help if you don't want to, right?" I asked.

"But I do," Al replied.

"Why would you want to help cook this much food?"

"It's better then the other forms of entertainment. Personally, I can't handle reading a book for the tenth time in two weeks. Oh, and I like spending time with you."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, who else would help you cook all of this? Teddy and Remus are a mess… Remus being the bigger mess. And if we got Sirius and James to help, they'd set both us and the kitchen on fire… again," Al said.

"Yeah, I didn't enjoy having my shirt catch on fire," I laughed. "But I'm used to cooking a lot of food- I do it every month, remember?"

"I don't believe that you cook all this every month. I'm pretty sure half of it's take out," he replied.

"Okay, you're right. But it's hard to make all of this every month," I stated. "I would've gotten take out again except for the fact that we can't leave the house, we don't have money and the place I get the food from doesn't even exist yet!"

"Couldn't we get it somewhere else?"

"Again… we can't leave the house and we have no money. And no, we can't do delivery. People can't deliver food to a house they can't see."

Al was always good at distracting me from worrying. He was one of the few people who could always make me laugh. When I thought about it, I was glad that he was stuck here and not still at home. If I was going to get stuck in the past, Al was a good person to be stuck with. He was my brother (which meant he'd stick up for me), he was funny, he was smart enough to come up with plans on getting us back home and he was great at comforting people and making them feel better. James, on the other hand, was horrible at making people feel better, he was funny but he wouldn't thinking about getting home. And Teddy? Well, he tried, but he didn't always know what to say.

Somehow, I started thinking about my parents again. I was worried about how much time would pass while we were gone. I knew that some time had to pass. But nobody knew if it would be a couple of minutes, hours or days. I didn't want them to worry about us, but there was nothing I could do.

It seemed was like a cycle. I'd start worrying, I'd tell someone and they'd make me feel better. For a while, it would work. But then something would happen that would make me worry again. It was a bit depressing.

* * *

Like I predicted, there was barely any food left over. After supper, Remus left. Teddy went to bed not long after that. James, Al, Sirius, and I stayed up for a while. James was trying to explain things from the future to Sirius, Al was reading a book (for the eleventh time) and I was sitting by the fire. It was nice; almost like how we used to spend the nights back home.

* * *

Al's P.O.V.

"So… what's up with Lily? She's seems awfully depressed?"

I looked up from my book. Sirius was staring at me and James.

"She wants to go home," James said.

"She doesn't like it here?"

"She's homesick. She's used to being able to write to Mum and Dad, but she hasn't talked to them in a while," I answered.

"Then let's do something to cheer her up!" Sirius suggested.

"Like what?"

"What about a night where we do her favourite things… you know, like play her favourite games, eat her favourite food. A bunch of stuff like that."

"That's brilliant!" I replied, glad that others were finally noticing how Lily was acting.

"When should we do it?" James asked.

"Tomorrow! The sooner, the better!"

"Then I guess we should start coming up with ideas."

I really hoped that this would work- I hated seeing Lily sad. She was usually very happy, but lately she was a bit depressed. But if I knew Lily, this would cheer her up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story :D  
**

**Next week, I'm going on a trip to visit my grandparents. Last time I had trouble with the internet when I first got there. We fixed it, but I don't know if it'll work again (the same thing happened at another relative's house and it didn't work). If it doesn't I won't be able to post new chapters until I get back. I'll either be back around the middle of July or the end of July, I'm not sure yet. I'm really sorry if I can't update. I'll still work on the story so that if I can't update until then, I'll be able to post a few chapters when I'm back. Again, really sorry if I can't. Hopefully it'll work (fingers crossed).  
**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

"Why were you standing outside my bedroom door?" I asked.

"Who, me?" Al replied.

"Yes, you- there's no one else around!"

"Oh, right. Well, the thing is, I'm looking for a book," he stated.

"And you think I have it?"

"No, I was wondering if you could help me search through the books up in the attic."

"That'll take hours! Couldn't you just use a summoning charm? And how do you know that the book's even there?" I questioned.

"I've never seen the book before, so I don't know what it looks like; which makes it harder to use accio for. I asked Sirius if he had the book and he said that it sounded familiar and that I should check the attic," Al answered. "Please? I have a better chance of finding it if you help me. Plus, I _did_ help you cook all that food yesterday."

"Fine. But at least when we made the food we got to eat it. Knowing you, it'll be a book that nobody else would want to read."

"You don't know that!"

"Okay, I guess you're right. What's it about?"

"Never mind," he muttered.

" I told you!"

* * *

Al kept me up in the attic all day. He wouldn't even let me go downstairs to get food. He brought up sandwiches and said that we should eat fast so that we continue looking for the book.

I knew he was hiding something.

I wasn't sure if I should have been worried or not. It could have been something as simple as all of the food we cooked being gone and that the kitchen was a mess. Or it could have been something like Teddy or Remus having a hard time recovering from the night before. Every time I tried to ask Al about what was going on, he would say that I was imagining things and that I should get back to looking for his book. At that point, I wanted to find the book just so that I could throw it at him. I could have done it with a different book, but if I learnt anything from James, it wouldn't of sent the same message. And I wanted Al to get the message.

* * *

It was around supper when Al gave up. His whole mood changed. Instead of trying to hide something, he was excited and full of energy. He decided that I was walking down the stairs too slow, so he ran behind me and shoved me the rest of the way down.

When we were at the bottom of the staircase, he put his hands over my eyes.

"What are you doing? Let me go, Al!" I protested.

"Calm down, Lils. I'm trying to do something nice," he replied. "Just walk forward."

"Okay?"

"Now turn left. Forward again. Stop! Okay, now reach out your hand and push the door open," Al said as he lowered his hands.

Sirius, Remus, James, Teddy, and Al were all standing in front of me. The room was decorated as if there was going to be a party. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Everyone was staring at me as if it were my birthday.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're throwing you a party! What else would this be?" James answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why would you throw me a party? It's not even my birthday?"

"To cheer you up!" Teddy replied.

"We even made all of your favourite things to eat!" Sirius stated.

"And after we eat, we can do whatever you want," Al added.

"So basically, you guys are going to do whatever I want?"

"Yup! Well, within reason. We still can't leave the house."

"You're not joking? You threw a party just to cheer me up?"

"Yeah," James replied. "I thought we already went over this? Are you in shock or something? Why would you be in shock? It's just a party! And it's not even a good one- barely anyone's here! Are you aware that you're over reacting?"

"James!"

"Sorry? Really, I can't see what I'm doing wrong. Hey, did you guys notice that the design on the wallpaper over there, sort of looks like a bunch of penguins?"

"Oh, shut up," I laughed as I hugged him.

* * *

It was a fun night. We ate almost all of the food (they even made me a cake!). We ended up playing random party games for most of the night, considering there weren't many options of entertainment.

We even got good news. Dumbledore stopped by quickly to tell us that he would have the time turner in two days. I couldn't believe that we'd get to home so soon. As much fun as it was to meet Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore, I missed home a lot. Which was weird, considering that it was the same house, just at different point in time.

But I quickly realized that not everybody was excited about going home. Al and James seemed to feel the same way as me about going home. But Teddy looked like he couldn't decide how he felt. Home would be great, but he would never get to see his father again. Remus' reaction was similar to Teddy's. Happy for us, but sad that his son was leaving. Sirius, on the other hand, looked depressed. Once we left, he would be alone again. Remus wouldn't be able to stay much longer, he had to do stuff for the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius would have to be stuck, alone, with only Kreacher as company. And I was aware of how much he hated Kreacher.

As I was thinking about all of this, I realized something else- they wouldn't remember us. We couldn't let them remember, otherwise they would try and prevent their own deaths. They wouldn't know that Voldemort is defeated in the future, or that my dad lives. They would be back to worrying about what was going to happen. And that was _very _depressing to think about.

From what Dad always told James, Albus and I; there were lots of points where they had little to no hope. I didn't want to think about it anymore. But the fact that I wanted to forget it made me remember.

After Dumbledore left, the party ended. It was too awkward. Some of us were excited about the time turner, others were sad.

And it was pretty obvious how everyone was feeling.

Teddy and I ended up lying down on my bed together.

"So… we'll be home in two days. That's good. I guess," Teddy said.

"I know that half of you wants to stay. I don't blame you. If I was in your position, I'd feel the same way."

"I- I don't know how to act. Should I act happy that we'll be home soon? Or should I act depressed about leaving? I don't want to make it seem that I'm not grateful to go home. But I also don't want it to seem like I won't miss my father."

"You could act in between," I suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't go around smiling like you just won the lottery, but don't go around looking like you're about to die. Smile a bit whenever somebody mentions home, but don't start talking about how you can't wait to get back."

"You're brilliant. Do you know how brilliant you are?"

"I don't know if I'd call that idea brilliant…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling very tired.

"You should get some sleep."

"Could you… stay here? Just until I fall asleep," I asked nervously. "Oh, never mind. It's okay, it's fi-"

" 'Course I'll stay. Don't worry, I don't mind," Teddy replied.

I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"Could you tell me a story?"

"A story? Like what?" he questioned.

"Oh, I don't know. Something that'll distract me. Maybe something funny you did with your friends?"

"Sure. Hmm, let me think. Oh, I've got a good one! This one time, Jack and I…"

I fell asleep laughing at how crazy Teddy could be.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISLCIAMER: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

**Remember how I said I might not be able to post new chapters for awhile? Just ignore that; I can still update. Yay! :D  
**

* * *

"What do we have here?" A voice asked.

I opened my eyes. Sirius was standing by the bed, looking like he was trying his best not to laugh. Teddy and I jumped in opposite directions.

"I didn't realize that you two shared a room. How long has this been going on? And why didn't I know?" Sirius questioned.

"It's not like that!" I replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let's say that I believe you. What makes you think that I won't tell anyone about this?"

"We'll pay you off," Teddy answered.

"With what?"

"We'll make your favourite food for supper. Or we could have another party. A "Sirius" party instead of a "Lily" party," I suggested.

"Deal! During breakfast, I'll tell you what I want you to make!" Sirius said as he ran out the door.

"I can't believe that worked!" I laughed.

"Me either! I thought it was gonna take a lot more than his favourite food to convince him," Teddy replied.

"We should consider ourselves lucky."

"Very! Anyway, I better go back to my room and get changed. See you in a few, Lily!"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent trying to find the ingredients to make Sirius' dinner. Every fifteen minutes, Sirius would come in the kitchen to see how we were doing. Sometimes he would change his mind on what he wanted. Other times he came to tell us that we were cooking something wrong. When we asked what we were doing wrong, he said that we were stirring it the wrong way. He wouldn't leave until we switched the direction we were stirring.

Sirius was basically an older version of James. It wasn't a good thing. One of them was bad enough. Together… let's just say I now understand why the professors at Hogwarts couldn't stand the Marauders and the "New" Marauders.

As Teddy and I cooked, I realized that we would be going home the next day. As excited as I was to go home and see my family again, I was also worried. Worried about how my parents would react.

"Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think my parents will be mad?" I asked.

" 'bout what?"

"About us going back in time."

"It's not like it was our fault. It was James' and Al's fault. They can't blame you for something you didn't have control of. Anyway, we're all over seventeen, which means that we're all legal adults. They can't punish us," Teddy answered.

"But I still live with them. What if they kick me out of the house or something? What would I do?"

"Lily, they wouldn't kick you out! But even if they did, you could always stay with me. Or if you didn't want to, you could stay with James or Al."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks… I guess you're right," I admitted. "What happens if they don't realise that we were gone? Do we tell them what happened?"

"No, we probably shouldn't. I don't think James and Al would appreciate it."

"But honestly, do you think they'll notice that we were gone?"

"You already asked me that."

"Well, I'm asking again."

"Fine. I don't think they'll notice," he replied.

"Okay."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry."

* * *

Supper turned out better than I expected- Sirius said it was some of the best food he had in ages. Unfortunately, he didn't stop teasing me about what happened earlier. He was so annoying that I ended up slipping something into his food to make him fall asleep. It was one of those times when being a witch was _very _helpful.

James and Al were excited for the food. They didn't care why the food was made, they only cared that that it was. When we were making it, Teddy and I had to lock them out of the kitchen so that they wouldn't eat it before it was read.

After we ate, Al and I went off to read. At home, we had discovered that there was a secret room in the house. One of the portraits was actually a door which had a little room behind it. There was even a window (which nobody noticed because of a disillusion charm). Al and I had checked to see if the room still there when we first got sent back in time.

We went back to our old of habit of reading in the room. Sometimes we wanted to get away from everything. Whenever we did, we would go to the room. Even though we were in the past, it was still nice to do that.

That night, we didn't have anything better to do- Teddy was talking to his dad and Sirius and James were plotting something. I don't know what they were plotting, but it **definitely **wasn't good.

We stayed in the room for a few hours. Eventually, Al and I got tired and headed to bed. When I got to my room, I was shocked to see Teddy lying down on my bed.

"Hi… um, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you might want me to stay with you again tonight. But, if you don't want me to, that's alright! I'll just… uh… go…" Teddy replied.

"No! You don't have to go. I was just shocked to see you."

"Why?"

"I thought you were with your dad," I replied.

"I was. But I was tired so I came up here to go to bed. Then I thought that you might want me to stay in here again, which I didn't mind, and here I am!"

"Oh… thanks!"

"No problem."

That night was basically the same as the night before. I talked to Teddy for awhile and eventually fell asleep with my head on his chest. That was another thing I was going to miss when we got home- not having to hide my relationship with Teddy. I knew then, that I would have to tell my family about my relationship with Teddy. And I would have to do it soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

**Only one more chapter after this...**

* * *

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I turned around and saw Teddy staring at me.

"You're up early," he said.

"Really? What time is it?" I asked.

"Not as in early in the morning. I meant early for you."

"Oh."

"We're leaving today, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I replied.

He smiled.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Teddy asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Breakfast was very awkward. Every few minutes, James would try to start a conversation- it never worked. He even tried making weird noises. He went from sounding like a hippogriff to sounding like an elephant. That was typical James for you.

Everyone knew that we were leaving that night, but we were all acting like it wasn't going to happen. I couldn't see why denial would help. It wasn't like pretending that it wasn't going to happen would stop it.

Things stayed the same for almost the rest of the day.

* * *

Eventually I had enough of the awkward silence. By the time I managed to get everybody into the same room, it was late in the afternoon. Dumbledore and Snape would be coming in a couple of hours to give us the time turner that would hopefully take us back to our own time.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough. It's time for our goodbyes," I stated.

"But we're not leaving 'til tonight," James replied.

"Yes, but that's when everyone who saw us will have their memories erased. It will ruin the moment. It makes more sense to say them now."

"Oh, right."

"So, who wants to go first? Or does anyone want to have private goodbyes…What about a group goodbye? Or a…. you know what? Somebody should start talking," I said, wishing that someone would start talking soon.

We sat in a silence for a few more minutes.

"I guess I'll go first. It was great to meet you. Wish you guys could come with us. Thanks for letting us stay here," Al said. "Oh, and sorry that this isn't a good goodbye; I'm not really good with this kind of stuff."

"What he said," James added.

"Thanks for everything. I wish we could see each other again," I continued.

More awkward silence. We seemed to be good at awkward silence.

"Yeah, what you guys said," Sirius replied.

That's when I gave up. I knew there was no hope of getting anything better out of those guys.

"Wait, where did Teddy and Remus go?" James asked. "They were here a few minutes ago."

"Probably gone saying goodbye. Remus _is _Teddy's father, after all. And they're not going to get another chance to talk to each other," Sirius explained.

"What do we do know?" James asked.

"You could always read a b-"

"Al! You know I meant something fun!"

"Reading can be fun!" I said.

"To you guys it is. Not to me! Personally, I'd rather be planning a prank."

"That's something you can do," Al responded. "Go plan a prank."

"Good idea! I'll see you guys in a few hours," James said as he ran out of the room.

"I'll go help him," Sirius decided.

"Want to play exploding snap?" Al suggested.

"Sure… but I hope you realise that you'll lose," I answered.

* * *

A few hours later, Dumbledore and Snape showed up with the time turner. Dumbledore told us how to turn it to get back home.

"Once you get home, give the time turner to Harry. Tell him to take it to the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore explained. "Before I obliviate our memories, would anybody like to say anything?"

"Thank you for everything you did to help us. If Dad was here, he'd say thanks for all you did for him. I know it was hard to get the time turner and… I'm not making much sense. Basically, thanks," I stated.

Teddy, James and Al mumbled something that sounded like "thanks".

"Tell Harry that we're happy for him," Remus said.

" And make sure that he knows that we don't blame him for our deaths," Sirius added.

Teddy and I gave Remus a hug. As I went to hug Sirius, he whispered in my ear for me to tell my dad about dating Teddy or that he'd find a way to do it himself. As I stepped back, he started to laugh and winked at me.

"Alright, I'll start obliviating memories. You four should start with the time turner. And make sure you're all holding on, we don't want anybody to be left behind," Dumbledore stated.

As I was turning the time turner, I watched Dumbledore obliviating the others. First he started with Snape. Then Sirius. Then Remus.

"Here we go!" Teddy exclaimed.

Like last time, wind came out of no where. I grabbed Teddy's hand, scared that something would go wrong. But everything seemed to be working as planned.

I couldn't believe it- we were finally going home!

Before we left, I got one last glimpse of Dumbledore. Instead of obliviating himself, he was putting his wand away. I didn't understand why he wasn't wiping his mind of memories of Teddy, James, Al, and me. Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, he smiled and started to wave at us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

******Last chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the story!  
**

**Thank you for the reviews:  
**

**merdarkandtwisty Lilysnape77 ebonbon lolsmileyface6 Diamondgirl3  
**

**MissSadieKane Psycho17 randomness4everXD cola-snow44**

* * *

Suddenly, the wind stopped. I opened my eyes, hoping that it had worked.

"We're home!" James exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" Al responded.

I looked around. The furniture was how it looked in our time. But I didn't know if we got the right time. We could have arrived before we left. Or we could have arrived weeks or months after we left.

"Are you sure this is the right time?" I asked.

"One way to find out!" Teddy said as he ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I shouted loud enough so that he could hear me.

"Kitchen!" he replied.

"Typical. After weeks stuck in the past, when we finally get home, he runs to the food," I muttered.

"I didn't go there for the food."

I jumped. I didn't realise that he was back from the kitchen.

"Then why did you go?" James questioned.

"Checked the calendar," Teddy stated. "And guess what? We're back! Same day and everything! It's like we were never gone in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"We did it!" I cheered.

"This means we don't have to tell Mum and Dad, right?" James asked.

"Really, James? You're in your twenties, yet you're still scared of your parents!" I laughed.

"And if we don't tell them, how are we going to explain the time turner?" Al mentioned.

"I'll just pretend it's the original," James replied.

I was going to reply to James, but just as I was about to, the fireplace lit up and Mum and Dad walked out.

"So, what were you guys up to while we were gone?" Dad asked.

Al and I looked at each other and nodded.

"James got us stuck in the past!" we stated.

"WHAT?"

"It was just as much Al's fault as it was mine! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have broken the time turner. We wouldn't have been stuck in 1995 for weeks if it wasn't broken," James replied.

"You broke a time turner?" Dad asked.

"You were stuck in 1995?" Mum asked.

"Yes, but Dumbledore helped us get back. Anyway, it's not like we were stuck on the streets or anything- we stayed here with Sirius and Remus!" he continued, still trying to stop Mum and Dad from getting mad at him.

"You met Sirius?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry though, Dumbledore obliviated their memories so that none of them would remember anything that we told them," Al stated.

"Except for Dumbledore," I muttered, too quiet for anyone to notice I had said anything.

"How did you even get a time turner?" Dad demanded.

"Oh, about that," James said. "You see, the thing is… Lily's dating Teddy!"

"JAMES!" I shouted.

"You told my secret, so I told yours," he replied.

"Did you just say that Lily was dating Teddy?" Dad asked.

"Yup!"

"What?"

* * *

**Don't worry, Harry doesn't hate Teddy after this. Once he calms down, he's happy about it (he doesn't have to worry as much about him cheating on Lily or anything like that).**


End file.
